


Day 10 Prompt Me Compilation

by InLust



Series: Holiday Writing Dash 2015 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Doctors AU, Elevators, F/F, Football, Greys anatomy au, High School AU, Kissing, Lap Dances, Modern AU, Secret Santa, detective inspector, prompts, waterboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second prompt me day of my Holiday Writing Dash. I will probably add more between 12/10 and 12/11</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Grant/Kara Danvers + Secret Santa

Kara has been worrying about this for days. Even weeks on end. Ever since the office decided on doing a secret santa exchange and the names were drawn, Kara’s been  _stressing_ out.

Of course, out of all the names she could have gotten she got the woman who barely knows her name. Needless to say, Kara is more than a little stressed. What can she get a woman who has  _everything_?

“What can I get her, Winn?” Kara asks pacing the room back and forth.

Winn is distracted from his search for the next Supergirl save with Kara moving back and forth that he turns in his seat.

“What does she like?” Winn offers.

Kara grumbles, flustered at the question. She’s so worried that she actually begins to float. “I don’t know! I know what she doesn’t like!”

As Supergirl, she tries to stay calm and alert, but as Kara, she’s nervous and flustered. She knows what the problem is. She thinks that whatever she gets for her boss, she’s going to hate it.

“That’s a good start, maybe you can narrow it down to find something she does like,” Winn adds hopefully.

Kara throws her hands in the air in frustration.  _Absolutely, no help at all._

The truth is that Kara knows a lot of things that Cat likes. She knows how Cat likes her food, the clothes she likes to wear, the places she likes to go, the drinks she likes to have. And her son, how can someone so brazen and in control be so compassionate to her child?

Kara found that of all the things Cat liked the most, Kara did too:  _Carter_.

That is an even better starting point than just thinking of what Cat likes.

It helps momentously because at least Kara was able to get something. Not to say it was probably the best gift but at least Carter would like it.

The gift sits on her lap uncomfortably as everyone starts to exchange their gifts. She doesn’t want to get up but she has to. She can see her boss talking to Jimmy and shifts. Cat still has her gift on her desk and Kara wonders if that’s hers.

Choosing to bite the bullet, Kara gets up from the couch with the present in hand.

“Hey…” she says timidly.

“Don’t sound so unsure of yourself,” Cat orders in her normal fashion.

“Uh,” Kara can only nod before her hands shoot out with the present. “I was your secret Santa, just by the way.” She readjusts her glasses nervously and sees Jimmy crosses his arms with a smile on his face. She hates getting nervous in front of Cat but that’s what happens to her.

“Oh,” Cat looks at the box dubiously. She turns to her desk and pulls the gift on her desk to hand to Kara. “Well, this is an interesting turn of event isn’t it?”

“Oh!” Kara takes the box from Cat with a blush. Jimmy tries to stifle a laugh and she gives him a funny look.

“Uh, it’s kind of for you and Carter really,” Kara says quickly as Cat is opening her gift. She almost wants to snatch it back. “I figured, just in case you were ever in trouble, you could always be in contact with each other anytime. I had a friend rig it.”

Cat stares at the little walkie talkies neutrally, but after a second she smiles. “How thoughtful of you,” she comments and it almost sounds thankful. “I am sure Carter will enjoy this.” She picks one up. “I see that Supergirl was your inspiration for this.”

Kara breathes easily and smiles in return. “I thought it was a good idea. You know?” She lets her sentence hang otherwise she’d sound dumb.

“It is,” Cat seems to insist, putting the assistant more at ease. “Are you going to open yours?”

Kara looks at the slim box in her hands. She opens it carefully to reveal the object inside. Inscribed on the pen is her name,  _Kara Danvers._

She doesn’t know why, but it makes her heart swell. No  _Kiera_ , no  _Kera_ , no  _Kar_ , no  _Kyra_ , it was  _actually_ Kara.

Kara picks up her head to her boss and tries to hold back the excitement.

Cat just stares at her with a wordless, “What?”

“No, I just like it,” Kara says simply. She feels strange now. Just staring happily at her boss.

Then Cat did the unthinkable. Blush.

And Kara felt even happier.


	2. Skye + Jemma HS Football AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is the running back and Jemma is an enthusiastic water girl yelling from the side lines

Skye takes her place behind Ward on the field. She bites the urge to beat the guy to the ground but they’re a touchdown behind and she doesn’t want to get booted. Phil would  _not_ be happy.

But it’s 3rd and 4th. Ward wants to do a  _running_ play. They don’t make this, they can’t turn the game around.

“Stars! Stripes! 45! 45!” Ward yells to the team as they all move to get low.

Skye reads the field and sees the defense ready for the blitz. She wants to tell Ward to change his play but she knows it’s too late.  _This is going to hurt._

The ball is snapped and every goes into motion. Skye rushes forward as Ward turns to handoff the ball to her. All she can hope is that she makes the first down. She rushes forward, ball tucked in her arms.

The line is just right there. She can almost reach it. She plows her way as quickly as her feet can take her and then everyone is on top of her. Under the weight of 5, 160 pound plus teenage boys, Skye smirks to herself seeing the line beneath her.

“Why?! Why?!  _WHY_?!”

Jemma is  _seething_. The water bottle in her hand gets squeezed with a small bursting fountain.

All she hears is a gaggle of laughter near her and Jemma turns her head to see the cheerleaders looking at her. Jemma rolls her eyes and stalks over to them. “Don’t laugh at me!”

The head cheerleader at nearly 6 ft tall turns her head and smiles brightly at Jemma. “You know they just think it’s  _cute_ ,” Bobbi says trying to hold back her laugh.

Jemma crosses her arms with the bottles of water still in her hand. “It’s not  _cute_. That play was a  _tragedy_.”

The leggy blonde walks over to Jemma and puts an arm around her. “Alright there tiger, you need to calm down. Your girl got us a first down again.”

Jemma pouts feeling tiny under Bobbi’s arm.

“Hike!” Ward yells and the ball is snapped into his hands.

Jemma tiptoes to see where the play goes. She watches as Skye marked with 84 on her back swings towards the right side of the field, completely open.

Ward is bouncing on his feet trying to decide where to throw the ball. Skye is open. Triplett is open.  _Hell_ , even Lincoln is open.

“Come on, Ward!” Jemma screams in frustration. “Look down field for crying out loud!”

Ward releases the ball but it’s way too slow and Skye barely catches it before rushing forward. Jemma cheers loudly but watches as soon as Skye hits the marker, she flips over another guy and they make another down.

“God, why would he do that? He saw Lincoln front and center,  _no coverage_.” Jemma screams again. The cheerleaders behind her laugh again. This time, Jemma turns around and pouts at them. “Am I  _that_ funny?”

“You’re a little firecracker as all,” Bobbi says with a pat on her head. “You’re so adorable cheering for your girlfriend. All of the girls here are secretly jealous.”

Jemma watches as they finish another play and Skye is being picked up off the ground. “I’ll be right back.” She rushes over to all the players to offer them water and juice.

When she looks for Skye, she sees her being held apart from Ward with Coulson in between. He yells some words between them and Skye slips her helmet back on and jogs onto the field with Ward.

“Come  _on_ , coach,” Jemma argues, knowing exactly transpires every game. “Ward can’t read the field, he needs to go for the pass plays.”

Coulson stands there shocked as Jemma advances on him quickly. “Jemma, you know that Ward is the quarterback. He is  _learning_.”

“He’s not learning  _fast enough_ , coach!” she snaps at him.

All he can do is stand there, flustered by her enthusiasm for the game.

The play goes on behind her and Jemma’s attention is brought back to the game. What she doesn’t know is that Coulson is standing behind her terrified as she yells at the field.

They’re 3rd and 7th. Skye isn’t frustrated at all but Ward is getting unnecessarily flustered.

“ _Come on_!” she screams again. She is about to run onto the field when she is suddenly stopped.

“Alright, there  _calm down_ ,” Coulson urges as he holds her back. Jemma is kicking in his arms. “I can’t eject you from the game because you’re our water girl, but you need to calm down.”

4th and 5. They  _have_ to punt. And the offense comes off of the field.

“Coach, what did she do now?” Skye says with a playful grin as she pulls off her helmet. She glistens with sweat and her bangs are matted against her forehead.

“Coach, let me  _go_! I have to do my  _job_!” Jemma insists as she stops kicking.

Coulson drops her on the ground carefully. “Skye, a little help?”

Skye is about to comment when the shorter girl jumps to grab her by the collar and pulls her in the direction of the rest of the offense. “I’ll see what I can do!” she yells as is being pulled along.

Jemma is giving the players water and juice left and right. They are all grateful and happy she’s there as per usual.

“I heard you on the sidelines, Jem,” Lincoln says nicely as he takes the juice. “Thanks for looking out.”

Jemma smiles kindly back at him. “As long as you weren’t harmed, I am happy.” Lincoln blushes and continues to drink. Jemma, completely unaware, moves on.

Skye looks back as she follows her girlfriend along the sidelines. There’s a happy whoop amongst the boys as they pat Lincoln on the back. She leans down and says to Jemma, “You  _do realize_  that half of the team has a crush on you?”

“Don’t be  _ridiculous_ , Skye,” Jemma says carelessly as she gets to Ward. “Catch this, Ward!” She throws a water bottle at him and watches as it hits his chest and falls to the ground. He is just standing there flabbergasted.

Ward looks at Jemma in shock but turns to look at Skye angrily.

Skye shrugs sheepishly and apologizes wordlessly. Jemma gasps and slaps her chest. “What did I do?”

“ _Don’t_ be nice to him,” Jemma chastises turning on Skye.

The running back looks at her girlfriend with an adoring smile. “I know you don’t like him when we’re on the field but he’s not  _that_ terrible.”

Jemma pouts. “He’s been making you run too many plays into a  _wall of testosterone_.” She holds up a water for Skye. “If he knew how to read the field, he could see his options.”

Skye laughs as she takes the water bottle from her, fingers brushing and lingering. “It’s fine. It’s just a game.”

Jemma grumbles.

Skye smiles, teeth showing. She hands Jemma back the water bottle. “And here I thought you didn’t like football.”

Jemma rolls her eyes. “Rugby is still  _far_ superior.”

Skye drops down to hug Jemma, which Jemma returns happily. Despite the smell of sweat and turf, Jemma loves being in Skye’s arms. Luckily, for them, they seem like just friends. Skye can see the cheerleading team smiling at them.

“After the game, how about you, me, locker room?” Skye says softly between them.

Jemma laughs. “Who  _else_ is going to help you out of this getup?”


	3. Sansa/Margaery + Lap dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunter AU that doesn't mean she can't have a little bit of fun on the job

Margaery shrugs off the leather jacket as she sits down at the bar. She orders a glass of whiskey and drops a twenty at the bar to cover it.

The lights are dancing through the smoke as the woman moved through the club, maneuvering their lithe bodies along dance poles and pressing against people.

Of course, out of all the places her bounty would be, it would be  _here_. She had a good trace on him.  _Bronn_. If there was one thing he loved more than money it was spending it on women. Luckily, Bronn had some known associates with Baelish either that Margaery was sure to keep out of a place like this if she needed to.

Then again...it didn’t hurt to have  _a little fun_ while she waited.

She grabs her drink and jacket before moving towards one of the lounge chairs.

_Gotta spend money to make money._

Margaery watches as a tall slim blond timidly walks her way. She tilts her head to take in the view of her body. She wasn’t dressed in a bikini like everyone else, she had an extremely short plaid skirt on and tight white shirt. For a second, she could’ve come from every man’s wet Britney Spears dream.

She bends over with her red hair cascading into a curtain. “Looking for a dance?” her breath hot on her neck.

Margaery slips her a fifty and she slips onto her lap. Her eyes are trained through the room, watching as people slip in and out of doors, hiding behind curtains and pillars. She feels the weight on her lap and for a second Margaery doesn’t think this girl knows what she’s doing.

“What’s your name?” Margaery casually asked. Her hands fall on the woman’s hips daringly.

“I think the rule is ‘ _no touching_ ,’” the redhead says playfully as she moves Margaery’s hands onto the couch and swirls her hips. She grinds down particularly hard and Margaery grunts in response. She presses her lithe body against Margaery’s and lets her breasts squeeze against her. “The name’s  _Alayne_.”

Margaery holds her breath as Alayne works her body tightly against hers. She almost forgets she’s on a mission. Her hips are rolling perfectly against Margaery’s and it almost tempts her to touch.

Then it catches her attention. The man stumbling from behind the curtains without a care in the world. Margaery tilts her head as Alayne turns around in her lap and she gets a full view of the thong under her skirt before her ass rests back on her lap.

She  _hates_ herself. “Sorry, sweetie, gotta go,” she pushes Alayne off her and hears a quiet squeak. She darts towards Bronn taking a shot at the bar.

“Got time for another?” Margaery says sweetly as she slips into the seat next to him.

He recognizes her voice and looks over to the brunette.

She smiles at him. “Hello, Bronn.” She  _really_ hopes he doesn’t run.

A clink of a glass. He runs.

Margaery pushes herself off of the chair. She is tired of this. She runs after him. She dodges the man dragging a beautiful woman into the back, a short brunette carrying drinks, and several men for a bachelor’s party.

Bronn bursts through the front door.

Great, this is going to be a scene.

Margaery reaches back for her gun and realizes isn’t there. She grasps over and over. But she keep her chase after Bronn. That guy isn’t going to skip bail again. She pulls out her single stick and chases after him.

Luckily for her, his foot slips at the end of the curb slowing him down and she rushes forward to slap his back with the single stick. He falls over with a yell.

He turns around and pulls out a knife from his waistband. “Alright,  _Maggie_ , there’s no need to be rude.”

“No reason for you to skip bail now,” she shoots back playfully.

They’re at a standoff, circling around each other while the crowd backs away. He jabs the knife forward threateningly to draw her out. Margaery waits, dodging his petty shots with ease. In a second, he gets impatient shooting forward to grab her and she knocks the knife out of his grasps, slaps his ear, and brings her knee to his stomach.

He doubles over in pain and the bounty hunter laughs.

“I don’t understand why you keep making this difficult for the both of us,” she remarks as she sits on his back to pull his wrists together into a ziptie.

“ _Stop_!” a voice rings out clear through the air. “Hands up!”

Margaery looks up and sees the legs that go on for days before hiding underneath the short plaid skirt. “You’ve got to be kidding me,” she mutters looking at Alayne standing there pointing a gun at her.

“Hands up!” she yells again. “Drop your weapon!”

“Did you  _steal_ my gun?” Margaery indignantly asks as she drops her single stick onto the ground.

Alayne comes up behind her and pulls her hands down.

“You smell pretty nice, Alayne,” she says to the mysterious woman. She feels the metal against her wrists. “Ah! Gentle,  _gentle_. I didn’t know we’d be sharing kinks so soon.”

“Ugh, you’re under arrest,” the woman suddenly says.

“You’re mad!”

Alayne turns Margaery around and pulls out the badge between her cleavage. “DI Sansa Stark actually.”


	4. Sansa/Margaery + doctors au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt was "i've been thinking about kissing you, all day" and i made it a grey's anatomy type au

Sansa holds the labs in her arms tightly as she hops into the elevator. She tries not to think of the attending standing next to her. She tries not to look at the attending standing next to her.

She just needs to get the labs to the desk and she will be safe from  _temptation_. 

“Are those are the labs I’ve ordered?” the attending asks with a blatant smile on her face.

“Of course, Dr. Tyrell,” Sansa responds keeping her eyes glued on the elevator doors.

“I can look at them now,” she says as she turns to Sansa.

Sansa’s failed. She  _looked_. The first things that her eyes fall on are Dr. Tyrell’s lips. Her soft lips quirked up in a smirk.

Dr. Wilde had intentionally set her up. She had left Sansa on Margaery’s rotation for the day and now she was in this mess. How was she going to avoid her one night stand, if she was going to look at her for the whole day?

Her kissable,  _talented_ lips were right there. Sansa kept rapt attention on them too because she has to keep up with Dr. Tyrell’s reports. She is a student first and foremost but Dr. Tyrell is beautiful distraction.

“Sansa?” the brunette repeats.

Sansa pulls her mind out of pushing Dr. Tyrell against the wall and kissing the lights out of her. “Of course,” she says and holds the labs for the attending to read.

As the brunette reads them, Sansa tries hard not to look at her, but she’s trained to be attentive to what the doctor has to say.

“Seems like all of the blood sugar is normal, nothing abnormal,” Dr. Tyrell mutters before looking back at Sansa. “He can be discharged within the hour.”

Sansa nods and takes back the results quickly.

“What’re you doing tonight, Dr. Stark?” It sounds so casual coming from her.

“It’s home for me, all of my roommates are pulling a double,” Sansa answers, thinking nothing of it.

Dr. Tyrell raises an eyebrow at her. “Would you be needing a ride home?”

Sansa doesn’t know why she blushes but she does and Dr. Tyrell is suddenly in her space. “I-i-drove my car.”

“Such a shame,” Dr. Tyrell says with her breath hot against Sansa’s face.

 _Sod it._  Sansa surges forward, the files falling out of her grasp. Their lips meet and she can feel her whole body tremble. She’s waited for this all day. And she kisses Margaery like her life depends on it.

Margaery kisses her back fervently with her hand slipping up her back. She brings them closer and feels their badges press against one another. Sansa breathes out a moan and it urges Margaery.

_Ding. Ding._

Sansa’s eyes shoot open and she pushes Dr. Tyrell off of her. “Shit,” she hisses as she bends down to grab the files with the papers littered.

Dr. Tyrell stands there, hands clasped behind her back, looking innocent. There are other doctors entering the elevator.

Sansa gathers everything quickly and rushes out of the elevator before anyone notices her flushed face and bruised lips. As she makes it to her patient’s room, she feels her phone buzz.

 _Come round mine tonight_  -M

She’s unsure if she can wait the rest of the day to kiss Margaery any longer.


End file.
